Time After Time
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Two years after losing the duel with Yugi, Atemu is given the chance to come back. Atemu is afraid of confronting Yugi and goes to Seto. But Atemu either confronts Yugi, goes back to the after life, or lives a life without Yugi. One-Shot AtemuxYugi


Ria: Ok here is my next One-Shot. I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my story plot.

* * *

_**Time after Time**_

_ Yugi stood in front of the ceremonial door where his Yami…no Atemu would pass on to the afterlife. The thought of losing Atemu devastated Yugi to no end. The eye on the door shined a golden color and Atemu's spirit was separated from Yugi. The ceremonial duel was about to begin. Without a word spoken or even eye contact, Yugi and Atemu went to their side of the field and placed their deck in their duel disk. Both said "Duel" together. Yet the tone was completely different in each voice. Atemu's tone was unwavering while Yugi's tone was worried. The duel begins._

_ Yugi dropped to his knees on the ground as tear after tear strolled down his cheek. Atemu took a few quick strides over and knelt down to his little light's level. Atemu's face softens as he cupped Yugi's chin in his hands and made Yugi look at him. Soothingly Atemu spoke to Yugi, "The victor should not be in tears. This is what was supposed to happen so we must let it." Atemu stands up with Yugi. "Yugi, I will never forget the lesson of kindness and friendship you taught me," Atemu continued. Yugi nodded and put on a brave faced but still let the silent tears fall. The eye on the ceremonial door glowed once more and opened up to the forgotten Pharaoh. Atemu stepped up the steps and was about to enter the door when Yugi's voice called out to him, "I love you, Atemu!" The said Atemu spun around to meet Yugi's eye contact. "I will wait for you, aibou," Atemu spoke matter-of-factly. With that said and done Atemu stepped through the door and disappeared into the_ _after life. The building began to crumble and cave in so everyone evacuated._

_**Two Years Later**_

_ Yugi had been a mess the past two years. With constantly remembering him and all his friends gone to college or a career or dating…no one had time for poor lonely Yugi. Yugi worked the shop now that his Grandfather's back was getting worse and worse. But working the shop usually left a lot of time to think….which is something Yugi dreaded. Yugi would think about things and would end up remembering him time after time. Then to make it worse Yugi would repeatedly have dreams of him. But who was this "him"? Atemu was that "him". He had been Yugi's darker half, his Yami. But Atemu got his memories and left to the after life were he belonged. Yugi had grown too attached to Atemu and that made it all the much worse. Life began to seem unbearable and break downs became common routine before bed time. Everything began to go downhill once the former Pharaoh departed to the after life. It was 8:00pm and sighing Yugi closed the shop and headed to the wanted sleep but the unwanted dreams. As Yugi climbed into bed and shut off the light he whispered into the darkness of his room, "Why do you haunt me and my dreams so?"_

_**Next Morning, Kaiba Mansion**_

_ Mokuba Kaiba was the younger of the two Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was happily sitting at the dinning table eating his breakfast. That's when the doorbell rang noisily. The butler came into the dinning room and bowed respectfully at the younger Kaiba. In a mono-tone voice the butler spoke, "Mister Mokuba, there is a young man at the door and says that he needs and will only speak to Mister Seto." Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I'll go get my brother myself." With that Mokuba headed up the stairs and to his brother's room. Seto Kaiba owned Kaiba Corp., K.C. for short, and had been up late the night before developing a program. Mokuba inched the door to his brother's bedroom opened to see Seto sleeping. The younger pushed the door open the rest of the way and barged into the room while jumping onto the enormous bed. Seto jolts upward, "Mokuba! What are you doing?!" Mokuba looks up at his brother, "There is someone here to see you…and only you." Seto comes to a conclusion, "Let him into the library and I will be in there in a minute. Mokuba, I don't want you in the room with the person either. Got it?" Mokuba nods quickly and runs off._

_ Now dressed in black jeans and a white shirt Seto walks calmly to the library where his visitor awaits his arrival. Seto sits down in the seat opposite of his visitor, with a thick oak table between them. The visitor has on black slacks and a black coat with the hood pulled over so the identity is a mystery. Silence settles in the library. Determined, Seto speaks up, "Who are you and what do you want?" The visitor stands and sighs, "I need your help Seto. I've come back for Yugi because I love him. Actually I never left really. But please let me stay here for a few days?" Confused Seto stands as well, "I also asked you who you are?" The man pulls his coat off and tosses it onto the oak table. There he stood in the flesh. Bronze skin, gleaming crimson eyes, tri-colored hair and the first-class smirk plastered on his face…Atemu. Seto slumped down into his chair and began thinking. Atemu became a little impatient, "Seto, please let me stay here for a few days and figure out what I'm going to-" "What do you mean? You just told me what you are going to do and you're doing it now," Seto cuts in. Atemu sighs and sits back down, "Seto I can't right now I-I wouldn't know what to s-say." Seto grins, "For once the almighty and powerful Pharaoh doesn't know what to say, how cute." "Seto please let me stay here. Time after time I've been kicked out of a place because I keep up with payments. Please?" "Atemu, my answer is no." _

_ The former Pharaoh's face falls, "What do you mean I can't stay?" "Atemu, look at the situation. You need to get over to Yugi soon…I've seen him lately and he looks terrible. It's not healthy for Yugi to think you're gone when you're standing in my home." Atemu sits down and rests his head in his hands. "I didn't know he was that bad off," He whispers to no one in particular. Seto's facial expression softens, "Look Atemu, you can stay for two nights and that's it. If on the second night you haven't told Yugi then I will do it for you. You can stay in the room next to mine. So go on." Atemu looks up at Seto who smiles at him and Atemu smiles back. They both stand and Atemu walks over to Seto. Atemu engulfs Seto in a brotherly hug then heads for his room. Seto just sighs and shakes his head. _

_**Second Night, Kaiba Mansion**_

_ Seated before his laptop Seto finishes his tasks. He checks his watch and heads to Atemu's temporary room. Atop the huge bed the said Atemu is found tossing and turning in his sleep. Seto walks over to the bed and shakes Atemu's shoulders gently to attempt to wake the former ancient pharaoh. Atemu sits up and curls into Seto's lap. Atemu silently cried for a matter of minutes until finally he took in the much needed breath, stopped crying, and looked up at Seto. "You came to comfort me, cousin?" The referring of Seto as his cousin throws Seto off guard. "Atemu, I'm not your cousin. Now get up and go to Yugi." Atemu rubs his head and blinks, "Sorry Seto, I guess I fell asleep." Atemu hops off of Seto's lap and heads for the Kame Game Shop and his beloved Yugi._

_ It was only around seven at night and it was nice out so Atemu decided to walk there. This also gave him time to think. "What if he hates me for not coming sooner? What if Yugi moved on? That means I would have to go back to the afterlife or live a lifetime without my aibou," Atemu frantically thought over. Atemu glanced at his watch which read 7:56pm, "Good I made it before the shop closes." Atemu pulls his hood over his head and walks into the shop and up to the counter. Yugi appeared as if he hadn't changed over the two year period, except for the apparent lack of sleep. Atemu clears his throat to get Yugi's attention. Yugi looks up, "We are about to close." Atemu smoothly replies, "It won't take long, promise." Yugi studies the figure, "Fine, but please do hurry I have things I need to do." Atemu pulls off his hood revealing his identity and Yugi backs away from the counter. Yugi yells at Atemu, "Go away! This is just another nightmare…just go away!" Yugi kneels down behind the counter and puts his head on his knees and starts to sob. The confused Atemu walks jumps over the counter and kneels next to the sobbing Yugi. Atemu soothingly speaks to Yugi, "Aibou, calm down, I'm really here and here to stay if you wish it." Yugi looks up and wipes his eyes on his sleeve, "Really? Prove it." Atemu cups Yugi's chin in his hand and meets Yugi's lips with his in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Atemu pulls away, "Believe me now?" Yugi nods and pulls Atemu into a bear hug. Yugi happily chats with Atemu, "I've been constantly thinking about you. I've missed you so much I can't even describe it." Atemu looks down at his aibou, "Yugi, if anything else ever happens to one of us I will promise to wait for you…time after time." Yugi nods and they meet in one more passionate kiss followed but several more._

_

* * *

__Ria: Well that's the end. I know it was probably predictable and all but i wanted to write it so i did. let me know what yall think of it. later_


End file.
